Jeepers Creepers: Alone on the Beach
by lionxlambx17
Summary: Its face was terrible--as ugly and horrifying as the hellish creature in her worst nightmares. It smiled wickedly at her, flashing two rows of pointy yellow teeth. It hissed at her, reaching out. It was trying to grab her. Rated M for gore, eventually.


**Being the nerd I am I wrote this fan fiction about "JEEPERS CREEPERS!". R&R, thanks!**

**

* * *

**The sun had already sunken somewhere far below the deep blue ocean waters, the only source of light now coming from the round, ivory moon, the tiny shining stars, and the flashlight that Michelle Dennis clutched nervously in her right hand, directing the bright stream of light all around her. She was very near hyperventilation…she could feel her lungs about to explode, swelling every time she panicked. Beads of sweat dewed on the back of her neck, where she was experiencing chilling sensations that she'd never had before in her life. Her cheap, tattered Old Navy flip flops were damp from walking through the water. Michelle did her best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall whenever she thought about how lonely she felt. A cold wind blew off the ocean, causing goose bumps to rise on every bare part of her body. Shivering, she tried to warm herself by wrapping her arms around herself. At attempting to do so, her flashlight slipped right through her fingers and landed in the cold sand with a muted thud. She muttered to herself as she bent over to pick it up. As she did so, she heard someone moving behind her. She quickly snatched the flashlight, then wheeled around to shine it on whoever was following her. To her horror, the flashlight had suffered the ability to work when it landed harshly. She whimpered.

Of course her moronic, untrustworthy friends were the only people on Earth stupid enough to leave their paranoid friend on the beach…at night…alone…by _herself. _A light breeze blew on her face. Her dark brunette hair whipped against her cheek. She continued making her way up the beach, trying to find her friends. Everything was fine when one of her friends, Miranda, suggested they take a spring break trip together to Florida. Everything was fine when Nick's rich parents paid for first class airplane tickets on the way. Everything was fine earlier today, when Denise and Frank had beaten Michelle and Laura at a volleyball match; when Greg and Ted collected a truckload of rare, exotic seashells; when Ashton--the palest one of them all--had managed to get the slightest amount of a tan. Everything was _not _fine now, when Michelle was all alone on the beach.

It was hard to tell in the dark, without a flashlight, but Michelle thought she could make out a person close ahead. Hopeful, she sped up, occasionally kicking sand up into her face as she raced to see which one of her friends hadn't chosen a very good hiding spot at all. As she neared the stranger, she began to notice some unpromising features--for example, this person was propped up on a stick. She couldn't imagine one of her friends--as goofy as they may be--going to the extreme lengths of gaining the appearance of a scarecrow. And another thing: this stranger had a cape-like garment, and was wearing some sort of costume…she could vaguely make out two wings protruding from the side of the stranger. She jumped in front of them and as soon as she did, she regretted it.

Its face was terrible--as ugly and horrifying as the hellish creature in her worst nightmares. It smiled wickedly at her, flashing two rows of pointy yellow teeth. It's breath was the rankest, most disgusting scent she'd ever smelled before. It hissed at her, reaching out. It was trying to grab her.

Her bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the entire beach area. She ran rapidly, searching for shelter. She didn't dare turn around. She could practically feel the monster right on her tail, chasing after her with a burning desire for her certain death.

Behind some groups of palm trees she found a surf shop. She banged on the door, hoping to get it open before the creature got a hold of her. She heard wings flapping. Shocked, she turned her head up to the sky, where it was hovering effortlessly above her. Before it could swoop down and take her with its sharp talons, the door to the shop opened and she was pulled in. The door slammed shut behind her.

"Michelle, is that you?" she heard someone ask. It was the voice of Denise, one of her friends that came along on the trip.

"Yes," Michelle breathed, still in utter shock. "It's me. Who's in here?" It was too dark to see. It was silent for a moment, then Denise spoke again.

"There's me, Laura, Frank, Ted, Ashton, Miranda, Nick, Greg and of course you," she answered finally. "What happened out there? Why were you screaming?" Michelle didn't know what to say about her previous experience.

"There was this…monster," she explained quietly. Everyone laughed. "I'm serious, guys!" The laughter was louder. Michelle was becoming impatient. "If you don't believe me, I'll throw you out there and let you see for yourself! But that's the hard way to do it. You can't go back once it's eating you alive."

"Look, Michelle," Nick's voice sounded. "You're overreacting. There is no such thing as a--" A loud thud came from the roof, where the creature must have landed. There was a collective gasp from all of them.

"Oh my God," Ashton whined. "_What _was _that_?"

"I told you," Michelle said simply. "I told you there was something out there! Now what are we going to do?"

"Umm," Miranda was thinking. "Okay, I found my cell phone. I'll call for help." She started to dial, but Ted stopped her.

"Who are you going to call, Miranda?" he asked. "The police? What are they going to do? And do you think for one second that they'll ever even believe us?" She snapped her phone shut.

"Well what in the hell else is there to do, Ted?!" Miranda shouted quietly. "Sit here and wait to die? Go outside and become it's prime victim?" Everyone was silent.

In the silence, the creature took its opportunity. It peered through the one window in the back of the shop. By breathing heavily, it caught the attention of the kids.

Unable to think of another thing to do, they screamed, scrambling as far away from the window as possible. The 'thing' glared at them, then leaped away, disappearing somewhere into the dark night.

"That's it," Denise announced, "I'm leaving. Who's going with me?" She began to feel her way through the darkness and try to find the door.

There was a chorus of, "You're crazy!", "No, Denise!", and "Get back here!".

"I don't plan on dying tonight," she informed all of them. She continued to the door, and tripped over something. "Ow!" She sucked in a deep breath.

"What is it?" Michelle demanded, trying to find Denise.

"It's a lantern, I think…I'm not even going to ask how it got in here," she replied. "Yes, definitely. Can I borrow anyone's lighter?" She said this directly to Greg, the smoker of the group. He crawled on his knees over to her and helped her light the lantern.

When the room was light, all of the teens were shocked to find a message written in human blood on the wall:

_**Every 23 years…for 23 days**_

_**It gets to eat.**_

_**

* * *

**_**A very brief beginning. I don't know how often I'll update this, I've never tried writing horror before :)  
**


End file.
